1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an organic EL apparatus having an organic EL (electroluminescence) device, a method of manufacturing the organic EL apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL apparatus which is a thin, lightly-weighted self-luminous device has been expected to be used for various applications such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, an in-vehicle monitor, or the like. Recently, a glass substrate having high heat resistance has been thinned down to a thickness range of about 50 μm to 100 μm. Therefore, a flexible high-performance organic EL apparatus where peripheral driving circuits are embedded has been developed (for example, JP-A-2008-58489).
In the organic EL apparatus using the thin glass substrate, there is a problem in that, since organic EL apparatus is vulnerable to mechanical impact and a thickness thereof is small, it is difficult to treat the organic EL apparatus. JP Patent No. 4,131,639 discloses a liquid crystal apparatus having a similar configuration, where a liquid crystal panel using a thin glass substrate is reinforced with a thick polarizing plate having a thickness of 0.3 mm and these components are integrated between laminating films (refer to FIG. 7 of JP Patent No. 4,131,639).
However, there is a problem in that the heat generated at the time of light emission is easily accumulated in the organic EL panel covered with the laminating films. In addition, there is a problem in that, if it is used for a long time, the light emission characteristic is changed due to the influence of the heat. In JP Patent No. 4,131,639, the problem of heat releasing at the time of light emission of the organic EL panel is not considered, and any appropriate heat releasing apparatus is not disclosed.